


Rebel Yell

by LuminousTrace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: After Season 7, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gallavich, Hallucinations, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Light Angst, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Needs a Hug, Mickey is in mexico, Power Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Sexual Content, Song: Rebel Yell, Songfic, Wet Dream, feverish hallucinations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: La alucinación febril es una condición que consiste en percibir visiones, sonidos u olores como reales, cuando en realidad no lo son. Mickey tiene fiebre, está completamente solo y su único consuelo es la imagen de Ian Gallagher diciendo que lo ama, justo antes de dejarlo en la frontera mexicana.“With a rebel yell he cried more, more, moreIn the midnight hour babe more, more, more”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfiction pertenecen a la serie Shameless (US) y a sus respectivos creadores; con esta historia no se pretende ofender a nadie, solo entretener a sus lectores. La canción, así mismo, pertenece Billy Idol, y fue usada como fuente de inspiración, más no como eje literal.
> 
> Song: Rebel Yell Billy Idol

Cuando niño, a Mickey casi nunca le dio fiebre, fue un niño muy sano pese a haber tenido que criarse prácticamente solo, pues su padre, un delincuente violento y su madre, una prostituta adicta, no podían encargarse de cuatro niños, por lo que salvo las familias de acogida que a veces lo recibían, _nadie_ había cuidado de Mickey como para alarmarse por una fiebre.

Pero él conocía cómo se sentía, la última vez que se sintió así fue por un grave resfriado que lo había llevado a la enfermería cuando era un residente del reformatorio juvenil. Le dieron medicinas (que solo tomó porque el guardia le obligaba bajo la amenaza de reportarlo), y en menos de dos días Mickey Milkovich estaba tan sano como un toro otra vez.

La fiebre había empezado una hora después de regresar de su último encargo de la semana. Su jefe, Bruno, uno de las pocas personas de confianza del gran Jesús, jefe de uno de los Carteles más poderoso de México, le había encargado ir hasta Sinaloa para recoger un encargo, y dejarlo en Hermosillo. Si bien un día antes de emprender el viaje, él sintió dolor de cabeza, no había nada que un poco de Mezcal no ayudara, uno de sus compañeros solía decirle:

—Gringo, escucha: Para todo mal, Mezcal; para todo bien también. Y si no hay remedio… litro y medio.

Y era verdad, Mickey no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde que su cuerpo no tuvo una gota de alcohol en la sangre. Desde su huida a México, el licor y el tabaco habían sido su única ayuda. Su único apoyo. En México él solo intentaba esconderse, pasar desapercibido, por ello, cuando sintió que el dolor de cabeza crecía conforme llegaban a Sinaloa, Mickey no quiso quejarse.

Al recoger los paquetes de cocaína de uno de los contactos de Jesús, Mickey colocó todo en la camioneta, pero cuando quiso manejar su estómago empezó a doler, su compañero en la tarea –cuyo nombre Mickey desconocía-, no hablaba inglés, pero consiguió preguntarle “Gringo, are you okay?” con un acento gracioso del que Mickey quería mofarse, pero dadas sus circunstancias, y su poco interés en el español, negó con la cabeza y le lanzó las llaves. Su cuerpo dolía, pero Mickey no se quejó.

Pasaron la noche en Hermosillo, un estado del que Mickey había escuchado pero solo había estado de paso cuando necesitaba recoger algo y llevarlo a Baja california. El lugar era un infierno, no solo por lo muerto que parecía en las noches, sino por el calor infernal, parecía que el viento y la arena que traía éste estaban hechos de fuego. Su cuerpo no soportó estar en el auto, con el aire acondicionado dañado y sudando como un maldito puerco en compañía de un mexicano que se reía por los bochornos que coloreaban su rostro de un rojo carmín.

—Méndigos gringos debiluchos —escupió su compañero, lanzándole una botella del agua helada que había comprado.

Mickey nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de regresar al frío Chicago hasta ese día de verano en Hermosillo. Pero Mickey no se quejó.

Así trascurrió la noche y apenas dieron las 9 de la mañana, Mickey se vio así mismo conduciendo el auto hasta Baja California, viendo con proximidad la casa en la que se estaba refugiando ese mes. Bruno lo felicitó, le dio su parte del pago y lo dejó ir a la habitación que solía compartir con personas que iban y venían (en su mayoría soplones, que terminaban con una bala entre las cejas y enterrados en algún lugar del desierto), por el momento no había nadie en esa habitación. Lo que le daba un poco de privacidad para bien o para mal, porque la fiebre no había pasado con solo tomar una ducha helada.

Dejó a un lado la botella de licor y le pidió un poco de agua a la mujer que atendía en esa casa. La mujer siempre tardaba en entenderle, y cuando no lo miraba con evidente disgusto lo hacía con cansancio, no la culpaba, Mickey ni siquiera intentaba hablar español, las únicas frases que sabía decir eran “buenas señor Jesús”, “hijo de puta”, “piñata”, “Mezcal y tequila, pendejo”, “Dilo otra vez y te haré tragar tu verga”, “te mataré”, “adiós” y “gracias”; y entendía menos, por lo que pedirle algo a la mujer requería más tiempo y paciencia que siempre terminaba con la exasperada mujer diciendo —¡Maricón de mierda!

Pero pedirle medicina requería un esfuerzo que Mickey no planeaba hacer, sus ojos pesaban por el cansancio de una noche sin dormir, su cuerpo ardía y poco a poco sus músculos parecían hechos de gelatina. Ni siquiera se preocupó por morir, tarde o temprano terminaría muerto y no había _nadie_ a quien en realidad le importara.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y encontrarse con sus oscilaciones mentales, entre la conciencia y el estado somnoliento, Mickey pensó en la única persona que lo había apoyado, la única persona que le había dicho que lo amaba. La única persona que le había roto el corazón tantas veces que no creía posible que cada pedazo lo siguiera amando con tanta devoción.

 _Ian Gallagher_ , las letras del tatuaje mal escrito parecían arder cuando el nombre no solo inmortalizado en su piel sino en su mente, llegaba a sus labios en un suspiro de añoranza. Aquel pelirrojo que poco a poco logró estar dentro de él, incluso más allá de lo físico; con solo su carisma, su sonrisa boba y esas pecas que con el tiempo fueron cediendo pero que con la cantidad necesaria de sol parecían aparecer como estrellas en el manto nocturno. Mickey tenía sus favoritas, algunas en lugares donde, quería creer, nadie más había contemplado con tanto afecto.

Ian… el mismo que le dejó en la frontera mexicana hacía ya dos años. El mismo que con una disculpa impresa en sus bonitos ojos verdes le dijo que lo amaba pero que ese Ian que Mickey necesitaba ya no estaba ahí, que había cambiado… que no quería ir con él. Mickey sentía su mundo destruirse en el último beso lleno de añoranza y tristeza. Nada de lo que había hecho importaba ya, su escape de prisión tenía de motivación compartir al fin una vida con Ian. Pero otra vez su sueño le era arrancado.

El sentimiento aún pesaba en su estómago, ácido, caliente y vomitivo. Porque por más que intentaba odiar a Ian y dejarlo de amar, siempre buscaba motivos que le hicieran perdonarlo. Ese primer y único te amo que le dijo lo mantenían atado a su amor, como una capa protectora que evitaba que su cuerpo quedara expuesto a la realidad: Nunca volverían a verse.

Ian no quiso ir con él. Y Mickey no se quejó.

Había días en los cuales el estupor del alcohol lo hacía verlo en otras personas. A veces Ian tenía el rostro feliz, otras serio, pero en la mayoría de sus alucinaciones, su rostro tenía impresa la más profunda tristeza. Mickey corría en dirección de su ex novio pero no lograba alcanzarlo. Y dolía como una herida infectada, en la que era necesario retirar todo el tejido muerto para poder sanar.

Mickey no quería sanar.

No supo si ya estaba durmiendo, porque cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en la misma habitación, el galón de agua por la mitad, la botella de mezcal, su ropa y el dinero en la mochila en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado. Se quiso poner de pie para beber algo más de agua, porque el calor lo sofocaba, pero entonces tocaron la puerta. Fue tan real que Mickey gritó un “Largo de aquí” que se escuchó muy bajo, tanto que dudó que las palabras salieran de su boca. 

_[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdphvuyaV_I)Él dijo: “Ven nene, tengo una licencia para amar… _

_y si caduca, ruégale ayuda al de arriba”_

—Hey Mick…

Era su voz. Mickey conocía la voz de Gallagher en todos sus matices a lo largo de su vida. De chillona y asustadiza, a aguda buscando la madurez para finalmente ser grave pero dulce con él.

—¿Gallagher? —fue lo único que dijo, sentándose sobre la cama, intentando enfocar su mirada en los ojos de Ian. Tan verdes como los recordaba.

—Vine a verte… —Ian traía una mochila negra colgando de su hombro derecho y una botella de agua en la mano izquierda—. Me costó encontrarte, al parecer nadie aquí sabe tu verdadero nombre, todos me dijeron que eras un tal “Gringo”, ¿ese es tu alias? Porque si lo es, no te va para na… —Mickey se había puesto de pie tan rápido que el dolor en su cabeza no importó, sin esperar un poco, sus labios ya estaban sobre los de Ian, quien sorprendido había dejado escapar un pequeño quejido que logró hacer temblar a Mickey.

—¿Te he dicho que hablas mucho? —dijo, respirando el aliento de Ian, olía a tabaco y a cerveza—. Ven aquí —con sus manos acunó la cabeza del menor, peinando delicadamente sus rojos cabellos, mientras presionaba sus labios en un beso más necesitado. Ian abrió la boca e introdujo su lengua dentro de la de Mickey, probando cada espacio de ésta. Mickey mordió el labio inferior de su compañero antes de alejarlo delicadamente, tocando con parsimonia el cuello de Ian.

_Ian._

Ian Gallagher estaba en México. Había venido a verlo. Le había besado.

—Te amo —le dijo, dejando que su boca sea más rápida que su mente, pero no hubo arrepentimiento, los ojos de Ian se suavizaron y entonces Mickey se pudo ver a través de ellos, como un espejo claro y brillante, sintiéndose entre vulnerable y poderoso. Sintiéndose amado.

—Mickey —Ian dijo su nombre mientras sus largos dedos pasaban por su descuidada cabellera, chocando su pequeña nariz contra el espacio entre su cuello y hombros, aspirando su aroma y concentrándose en eso. Mickey había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sentido a Ian hacer eso. Era como si disfrutara de su aroma y esa pequeña acción elevó todos sus sentidos. Acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo del contrario, sintiendo el calor proveniente debajo de su ropa—. Te eché de menos.

—No hables más —pidió, sin querer que ese momento se viera arruinado por el pasado. Mickey podía olvidar todo lo malo de su relación si Ian le sonreía como estaba haciendo, olvidar todo y empezar otra vez. Olvidar todo y fundirse en la desnudez de su novio.

Ian ayudó a Mickey a sacarse el bóxer, siendo la única prenda que traía debido a la fiebre que, a esas alturas, ya no le importaba. Dejando expuestas sus desnudeces—. Tu piel, está más bronceada… ¿qué es esto? —Ian apuntó a una de las nuevas cicatrices que tenía Mickey.

—No importa —respondió, tocando con temor el vello del pecho de Ian, había más de lo que recordaba, no había muchos cambios, sus pecas seguían en el mismo lugar. Su mano bajó lentamente, pasando por sus marcados abdominales, hasta llegar a la V del abdomen bajo donde empezaba a nacer el vello púbico. « _Firecrotch_ » pensó, mientras se arrodillaba dispuesto a darle un oral—. Te la chuparé… cuando quieras —susurró, recordando la promesa que le hizo en el pasado, para que Ian no se fuera; la intensión era la misma.

Escupió el pene semi erecto de Ian, trabajándolo un poco con su mano mientras admiraba aquellas nueve pulgadas de placer acercarse a su boca. Ian gimió su nombre mientras introducía un poco más su pene en la boca caliente de Mickey, quien haciendo uso de su lengua le lamió el glande saboreando el líquido pre seminal que tenía el sabor exactamente cómo lo recordaba, una pequeña succión causó que Ian volviera gemir, esta vez más fuerte, Mickey levantó la mirada encontrando la cara compungida de placer de su amante, sonrió sardónico mientras exhalaba sobre el pene húmedo y erecto. Cuando iba a lamer el glande otra vez, Ian lo tomó de los cabellos y lo empujó a la cama.

—¿Qué mierda, Gallagher? —preguntó, un poco molesto por la abrupta interrupción. Había un poco de saliva cayendo por su quijada, misma que Ian con su lengua se encargó de limpiar.

—Mi turno —dijo, repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos por su abdomen, mientras que con una mano pellizcaba su pezón izquierdo, continuó besando hasta llegar a la ingle, donde se detuvo mirando su pene, ahora erecto. Mickey abrió las piernas como reflejo, el rostro de Ian se acercaba cada vez más, pudo sentir entonces su aliento y pronto la lengua chocando contra su perineo, gimió con fuerza, sin importarle parecer una pequeña perra necesitada—. Oh Mick, ¿has estado en austeridad?

—¿Austeri… qué? ¡Maldita maricona, tómame antes de que me venga! —gritó, sin importarle que el resto los escuchara, no importaba. Ian hacía que Mickey sea libre.

_¿Qué te hizo libre y te trajo hasta mí, nene?_

_¿Qué te hizo libre? ¡Te necesito aquí a mi lado!_

—Ahí está, el chico boca sucia, el pedazo de basura del lado sur que tanto amo —musitó Ian, mientras que con cuidado introducía uno de sus largos dedos, en su entrada húmeda, Mickey gruñó por el dolor—. Sí… ¿aún es este mi templo? —dijo mientras estimulaba su recto, tratando de rozar la próstata sin dañar a Mickey—. Dilo —exigió, mientras introducía un segundo dedo, logrando que Mickey se retorciera sobre la cama, apretando las cobijas con sus manos, sus nudillos blancos por la presión dejaban ver con claridad los tatuajes de sus dedos “Fuck u-up”.

—Mierda, Gallagher… —un tercer dedo y —. ¡Solo tuyo! ¡Es solo tuyo! —gritó con la voz más aguda posible, Ian sonrió complacido, y haciendo un gesto que Mickey entendía ya muy bien, quitó los tres dedos , procediendo a acomodarse para poder entrar en Mickey—. Toma el lubricante, perra. Me romperás.

—Ya te preparé, confía en mí —entonces, Mickey sintió el pene de Ian siendo introducido poco a poco, el dolor al sentir un agente extraño duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que su cuerpo trató de adaptarse, no era nuevo en eso, pero la falta de práctica lo estaba pasado factura—. Estás tan estrecho, Mickey… te sientes tan apretado —gimió, empujando un poco más, y luego sacando su pene, chocando con la próstata previamente estimulada.

Su visión estaba nublada. Y sentía que su cuerpo no podría más, el dolor punzante mezclado con la libido era una sensación si bien no nueva, excitante. Sus manos atrajeron el rostro de Ian hasta el suyo, logrando que Ian empujara más su pelvis contra su entrada, sintiéndose completamente lleno por Ian, gimió, unas cuantas lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor de ambos. Ian retrocedió un poco al notar el gesto de dolor en su rostro. 

_En la media noche, él gritó:_

—¡Más! ¡Más, Ian, _más_! —Ian era feliz al complacerlo. El vaivén de emociones que rodeaban a Mickey en ese momento era imposible de sostener, quería concentrarse en algo pero pronto el placer podía más, parecía que no iba a aguantar más, pero entonces Ian lo tocaba. Y podía hacerlo, podía soportar más.

_Más._

—Oh Mick, no sabes cuánto te extrañé —gruñó retirando su pene de la entrada de su novio, girándolo con rudeza y dejándolo de espaldas—, te montaré como la perrita que eres —tomando a Mickey del cabello, hizo presión suficiente hasta que su pene estuvo otra vez rodeado por ese estrecho trasero—. No duraré mucho, ¡mierda, Mickey!

Mickey no podía hablar, sus dientes mordían su labio inferior mientras su rostro se concentraba en sentir a Ian, tan cerca al fin después de dos años que cada vez se hacían nada. El tiempo no pasaba por ahí. La distancia era nada si al final del día se podía sentir así.

_Recorrí el mundo por ti, cariño_

_Un millar de millas contigo_

—Dentro, vente dentro. Quiero sentirte en mí —Mickey no podía creer que estaba pidiendo algo así, mientras sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, su rostro goteaba por el sudor y su pene latía por la urgencia de correrse—. ¡Ya! —gritó, siendo seguido por Ian que dejó su semilla en el interior de Mickey, dejando una sensación placentera y caliente en su interior—. Mierda… —con su mano se tocó el pene erecto y se dejó a lo que su cuerpo pedía, el clímax.

Ian le dio un beso, y se recostó a su lado, aún desnudo, con su pene flácido, húmedo y rosado reposando, esperando tal vez una segunda ronda. Pero entonces estaba ese beso. Mickey se sentía muy cansado como abrir los ojos, y estaba seguro que en menos de lo que pensaba dormiría, pero había algo en ese beso que hizo doler su corazón, y el peso en su estómago volvió. Ese beso era idéntico al de la frontera. Un beso de adiós.

—No… —susurró, el cuerpo pegado a las sábanas por el sudor, el dolor y el cansancio. Luchando por impedir lo inevitable. Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos mientras sentía el peso de la cama hacerse más liviano, hasta desaparecer—. No me dejes.

_Sequé tus lágrimas de dolor, nene_

_Un millón de veces_

—¡Oye!

La voz fuerte de la mujer que le servía la comida a los miembros del cartel, quien sabía un poco más de inglés que el resto de empleadas, llegó a sus oídos y entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró en la cama, completamente mojado, su cabeza chorreaba sudor, y sabía que lo que mojaba sus bóxer era el resultado de la alucinación sexual que había tenido.

—Si te vas a morir escogiste un muy mal lugar, muchacho —la mujer le dio un toalla limpia y señaló la ducha—; ve a bañarte, cuando salgas me dirás tus síntomas, tienes suerte, el médico vendrá a revisar a los que fueron atacados hace una semana, seguro puede darte alguna medicina.

—Solo tengo fiebre.

—Me pediste que no te deje —repitió la mujer. Mickey se encogió, entre la duda y el temor de que la mujer haya escuchado algo más—. Bueno, ponte de pie. Tengo que limpiar todo esto. Como te digo, es un muy mal lugar para intentar morirte. Un gringo como tú, seguro tiene a alguien esperando por tu trasero. No queremos problemas.

—No los tendrán. Nadie espera por mí.

Mientras caminaba hasta la ducha, un poco mareado por la fiebre, se puso a pensar en Ian, en el Ian de su alucinación febril… su Ian. Ellos nunca se dijeron adiós, sí, habían terminado su relación, pero Mickey entendía a Ian, y sabía que no lo había dicho enserio, lo comprobó cuando en su huida Ian le confirmó que había estado pensando en él. Y mierda, a veces Mickey pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que Ian le hubiese dicho adiós desde el primer momento, en lugar de solo ilusionarlo, decirle que lo amaba y finalmente dejarlo solo.

El médico llegó, y dijo que tenía una infección, que con un antibiótico inyectable pronto estaría bien, Mickey agradeció la generosidad en darse un tiempo para atenderlo. Y mientras lo inyectaban, Mickey pensó en si alguna vez Ian tenía sueños parecidos, si alguna vez lo pensaba. Si ese te amo era sincero y si de verdad lo estaba esperando. El dolor en su pecho lo consumía, pero otra vez… Mickey no se quejó.

_Te daré todo, y me quedaré sin nada, cariño_

_Solo por tenerte a mi lado…_

\- 

** Fin  **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este fic lo escribí hace ya tres años; pero me animé a subirlo hoy. Si lo leyeron, muchas gracias.  
> Besitos geis.


End file.
